War Toys
The scene starts in a large warehouse with a group of uniformed paramilitary troops standing to attention, each one dressed in red with a golden "W" symbol attached to their uniform - sitting at a makeshift table was an extremely large man also dressed in red but sporting an elaborate wig as well as numerous military medals and badges across his modified uniform. "Isn't it lovely when we boys have a chance to be, well, boys? play with our toys and forget about the whole cycle of violence thing?" the large man smirks as he moves a checker piece across a board sitting on the table. On the other end of the table a figure hidden in shadow also sits, surrounded by other figures that are cloaked in shadow and speak as if linked: "We care not for your false words, Warmonger.." the first figure said. "..we seek only confirmation that when the hour dawns.." the second figure continued. "..you shall stand with us.." the third figure finishes. Warmonger continued to smirk as his opponent moved their own checker piece and he leaned forward, rubbing his chin as if in thought: "..we have a common goal, dearest friend, even if our methods may differ.. you seek to control the evolution of humanity.. I simply wish to feed on their violence and aggression - I could easily make do with other species, across infinite worlds.. yet what can I say? humans are a special breed.. even since Cain and Abel.. man has had a talent for war..". "War must be monitored.." the first figure noted. "..it must only be used when necessary.." the second figure continued. "..least we become overburdened with chaos.." the third figure finishes. "Bah, chaos.. order.. these are silly things, old man.. I was born of primal chaos - yet I have often shook the hands of men who sought nothing if complete order in society.. war is always necessary.." Warmonger replied dismissively as he continued the game of checkers. "We must ensure that every war has a conclusion.." the first figure replied. "..so we can restore order from the ashes of conflict.." the second figure continued. "..and ensure the seeds of conquest.." the third figure finishes. "Again, you are being unreasonable.." Warmonger said, his smirk fading slightly as he takes on an unusually serious expression "..a state of constant war is exactly what you need to flourish, for in the heart of aggression lies the key to uniting not only entire nations but worlds.. take away a man's freedom and he'll always resist.. give a man a war and he'll fight for you until the end..". "Your suggestion has been noted.." the first figure responded. "..and shall be debated upon.." the second figure continued. "..once we are united with the others.." the third figure finishes. "How kind of you to consider my words of wisdom, you have matured over the years - haven't you? though I must admit I miss the old days.. when you had a spine to go along with all that power.. you and I had fun, didn't we? crushing empires, making men war over petty differences.. what happened? when did The Unborn grow to be such a bore?" Warmonger asked, suddenly stopping the game of checkers as he stared at the shadowy figures with a dark expression. "We are done.." the first figure stated, standing along the others. "..with childish prattle.." the second figure continued. "..that serves us no purpose.." the third figure finishes. Warmonger frowned, getting up and smashing the table over with a sweep of his arm and began to emit a dark aura - the uniformed soldiers beginning to line up behind him as he stared at the shadowy figures and snorted: "..go ahead, old friend, slither back to your offices and write your pointless laws.. try and break society with red tape and false leadership.. me, however? I prefer to shatter society, to burn the tape and use their leadership to clear the drains as good men and women kill for my amusement.. I know you, this farce is below us.. stop pretending to be something you aren't.. you are the destroyer of civilizations, not some little child that hides in its mother's shadow..". "You speak of things you can not understand.." the first figure states. "..you would only succeed in creating a world of perpetual violence.." the second figure continued. "..without the rebirth we require.." the third figure finishes. Warmonger just continued to frown before his expression changed to a rarely seen, geniunely saddened face, his voice low as he turned away from the shadowy figures: "..how can you be so very close to what I wanted and yet so far.. get out of my sight..". The shadowy figures said nothing in return, simply turning away as they disappeared. Warmonger remained silent for a long time as he stood with his arms behind his back, still greatly saddened - a few of the soldiers began to whisper amongst themselves and suddenly Warmonger spoke: "..gentlemen, it is not often anyone sees me like this.. indeed, I am rather upset.. for although we are different The Unborn and I are closer than you would think.. at any rate.. it is not right for soldiers to see their leader in such a state..". A few of the soldiers went to reply when suddenly Warmonger spun around and clasped one soldier's head in his hands and twisted, snapping his neck - then with terrifying speed he picked up the dead soldier's gun and fired upon the remaining soldiers until they all lay dead on the floor. As the last soldier fell at his feet Warmonger dropped the gun and his saddened expression changed, a small smile appearing on his face as he looked over at the broken table and checker board: "..ah well, I suppose.. boys and their toys..". Category:Short Stories Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Dark